With the continuous development and improvement of thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) technology, TFT-LCD is increasingly widely used in people's daily life.
Substrates are a main base material used in the process for producing TFT-LCD. To conveniently transport and treat the substrates in production lines, the substrates are always laid in a substrate storage rack at present. In use, the substrate storage rack is previously placed at a fetching position, and then the substrates disposed in the substrate storage rack in advance are taken out of the substrate storage rack by using an automatic manipulator arm, and then transported to a production line.
Currently, common substrate storage rack is generally provided with only one substrate access port. Therefore, after the substrate storage rack is placed in the fetching position, the substrates can be taken out from the access port only by using the automatic manipulator arm, and then transported to the production line. However, when the substrates need to be manually taken out of the substrate storage rack or substrates are newly filled into the substrate storage rack, due to the design of one substrate access port, the whole substrate storage rack has to be moved away from the fetching position by using a manually powered trolley, and then the substrates are manually taken out or the substrate storage rack is refilled. Therefore, the production efficiency is significantly affected.